


just wing it. life, eyeliner, everything

by captainunicornxoxo



Series: The social media au [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Make Up, Social Media AU, YouTube, YouTubers - Freeform, adaptaed from several boyfriend does my make up thingys, cheol as david, inspired by jeonghans harley quinn look, jeonghan as jeffree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23597950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainunicornxoxo/pseuds/captainunicornxoxo
Summary: the one where Jeonghan and Seungcheol finally do the 'boyfriend does my make up' challenge.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: The social media au [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/947052
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	just wing it. life, eyeliner, everything

"Thank you Hao. You're the best!" Jeonghan hugged Minghao from behind, as the younger focused the camera. Seungcheol pouted from the other side. "I'm good with cameras too." Minghao and Jeonghan deadpanned, "no." "I use a camera more than you both combined!" He grumbled. "Sit still." Jeonghan hissed as he turned the lights on. "Vlogging with a GoPro and using a camera in a studio are not the same." Minghao singsonged. "All done hyungie! You can sit, I'll start the recording for you." Jeonghan thanked minghao and sat beside seungcheol on the other side,taking his hand to placate him. "You look good hyung." Minghao gave him a thumbs up before backing away from the equipment setup. Jeonghan smiled sweetly. "Thanks Hao, i'll call you back to fix my face after whatever he does." "HEy!" Seungcheol yelled as the two laughed.

Jeonghan smiled at the camera, "HI! how are you!?" He waved before continuing, "Welcome back to my channel!" He turned to find seungcheol already smiling at him. They's been together for 5 year yet he blushed whenever cheol looked at him. Seungcheol's eyes immediately attained a teasing glint knowing his effect. Jeonghan squeezed his thigh and smiled back. "Today I have my boyfriend, Seungcheol here." Seungcheol finally looked away. "Hey!" He waved at camera. "And we're doing the most requested video today, boyfriend does my make up challenge!" Seungcheol raised his hands, shaking them as one did the jazz hands. Jeonghan snorted. "And I am terrified of how this is going to turn out!" He guffawed. Seungcheol laughed, "It'll be fine. I've seen you do this many times!" "So you know what all this is?" Jeonghan pointed out to the things he'd spread out on the table. Seungcheol nodded excitedly. Jeonghan hummed teasingly. "Then let's get to it?" Seungcheol pointed to his cheek. "Good luck kiss?" Jeonghan rolled his eyes fondly before leaning to peck his boyfriend. Seungcheol turned his face the last second capturing Jeonghan's mouth with his. Jeonghan smacked his shoulder pulling away. "Hey, we got to give the viewers what they want!" Seungcheol whined rubbing his shoulder. "This is getting cut." Jeonghan spoke to the camera, for his editor later. “Who are you talking to?” Seungcheol blinked at him. “My editor.” Jeonghan deadpanned. “Mingyu, do not remove this.” Seungcheol threatened the camera. “do not threaten my editor! He can stamp on you.”

“mingyu is tall. Do you guys know that?”

“I think they have seen him in hoshi’s videos.”

“ah, yes they’re dating. They’re cute.”

“not as cute as us.”

“no one is as cute as us.” They high fived.

“Alright so what do we start with first?” Jeonghan turned himself to look away from the monitor and mirror he had set up for his usual tutorials. He tugged his hair back into a pony and clipped the rest that was short to fit in. Seungcheol hummed as he scanned the products on the table. “Probably, some foundation?” “are you asking or telling?” Jeonghan leans back smirking. Seungcheol huffs. “Telling. I know you mix two shades.” Seungcheol is talking to himself searching for the shades. “There are sprays liquid and sticks. I’m not helping.” Jeonghan smiled his sweet but mischievous, trademark smile.

Jeonghan relaxes as seungcheol applies foundation, bouncing the makeup sponge on his face gently. “what's next?” He slides his hand up and down seungcheol’s thigh. “um, are you seeing this?” Seungcheol looks at the camera. “He’s trying to distract me.” Jeonghan laughs, he loves seungcheol in a playful mood. “sabotage me!” Seunghceol says as he searches for a brush. “ Okay Cheol tutorials, what are you looking for?” “A big brush. I gotta powder your face.” As he brushes jeonghan’s cheeks jeonghan giggles. “What?” Seunghceol smiles. “Did you think you’d be powdering me when we met 2 years ago?” “nope. I didn’t even think you’d talk to me.” “For those of you who don’t know, cheol and i met 2 years ago when he came to drop jihoon but his car broke down so he waited here for the mechanic while jihoon and i recorded.” Seungcheol moved onto the next step. “then we ate lunch together, got his car fixed, I featured in his vlog and we exchanged numbers and followed each other on the gram. That’s how we began dating. Hey, what are you doing?” “eyebrows?” Seungcheol shrugged. “Babe that’s the brush you gonna use?” “It’s a cute brush?” Seungcheol ignored jeonghan’s face reaction as he reached for the eyebrow kit. “He’s using half the pan too.” Jeonghan groaned. “Hey, my tutorial, my rules.” Seungcheol shushed him mumbling something bout concentration.

“so i saw this tutorial-“ Jeonghan raised his newly done brow at seungcheol. The other chuckled. “You cheated?” “i just wanted to try something new?” “what is it?” “Something with the eyes. so i’m gonna need a nice eye palette.” “well, Seventeen Cosmetics has some of the best!” Jeonghan held up his baby, his creation his pride. “the all new pallete, An Ode, has some new colors but same old formula you love.” Seungcheol laughed. “Gimme that!”

There’s fallout. Jeonghan doesn’t have to look to know. To top it off seungcheol is drawing something on his face with a blue liquid lipstick. “There’s fallout.” Seungcheol sighs. “what do you know bout fallout?” Jeonghan snorts. “I know all bout fallout actually. I just finished fallout 4.” Jeonghan laughs as seunghceol blows under his eyes. “jesus take the wheel.” Jeonghan mouths to the camera as Seungcheol reaches for eyeliner and mascara. “Shut up.” Seunghceol kicks him under the chair. “eyes, contour, highlight then lips.” Seungcheol mumbles. “Right?” He turns to jeonghan to confirm. “See the boyfriends can try and cheat but if you’ve never done it, you’ve never done it.” Jeonghan shrugs.

“I’m done.” Seungcheol pulls away, lipstick in hand. He went crazy with it. He takes a long look at jeonghan. “You’re good.” “I better be. I’m gonna look now.” Seungcheol hands him a mirror. Jeonghan gasps. “Oh.” Seungcheol laughs, and buries his face in his boyfriend’s chest. “my.” Jeonghan closes an eye to examine the eye shadow. “fucking.” He gasps as seungcheol continues to nuzzle. “God. Babe, this is jus- wow!” Seungcheol finally looks up. “YEah?” “listen! if we pretend the eyebrows didn’t happen, this is good. I love it.” He hugs seungcheol, hauling himself into his boyfriend’s lap.

He pulls away and throws the camera a look over his shoulder. “So i’m gonna go smudge some of this lipstick by kissing this guy, you guys go off in the comment about this look.” Seunghceol busies himself, removing jeonghan’s hair from the pony. “See you in another video. cheol say your byes.” Jeonghan shakes his hair out as seungcheol waves at the camera. “Than you for this opportunity. It’s been fun. I hope you guys had fun too. See you in another video.” Jeonghan waves the camera one last time before turning back to seungcheol. 

A couple of days later.

Mingyu sighs. “Wants me to edit out an innocent peck but gives me no warning of the sex on tape.”

**Jeonghan17**

_122,763 likes_

**Jeonghan17** #boyfrienddoesmymakeup where's my Puddin'

_view all 2651 comments.._


End file.
